


Papi | Howard Stark

by thorsthot



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsthot/pseuds/thorsthot
Summary: Howard hasn’t been giving you the attention you deserve lately. Naturally, being as spoiled as you are, he understands your complaints and spoils you.
Relationships: Howard Stark & Reader, Howard Stark/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Papi | Howard Stark

“Howard…” Your voice trails off. The sleepiness being very evident. You look over at him through slightly closed eyelids.

He looks in the mirror, fixing his dress pants. He must be getting ready for work. He smiled at you in the mirror, wrapping his tie under his collar. The early morning sun cast through the blinds but hitting his face just right. He looked like a fucking saint. You could feel yourself falling back asleep, so you propped your arm up, resting your head in your hand to sit up. You couldn’t fall asleep, not now. Not while Howard was still here and had time for you before going to work.

He’d been so entangled in some new design that he didn’t have much time for you. Though he kept promising he’d make time for you. You know, take you out to dinner or something. Not to mention he hasn’t fucked or made love to you in god knows how long, and you were craving him badly. By the time he gets home you’re fast asleep, and by the time you wake he’s long gone. You were happy you caught him early this morning.

“Howard, baby,” You whine. He stares at you through the mirror eyeing you.

“Yes, my dear?” He asks.

“I want to talk to you,” You say. He pauses, sighs and checks his watch.

“You’ve got a few minutes.” He rests his hand on the countertop. “Go.”

“I just, miss you,” It was early. You didn’t want to sound like a brat because it’d probably annoy him, but you just couldn’t help it. “It’s like I never see you.”

“I understand,” He looks away, “I miss you too, darling.”

“No, you don’t understand.” You pout. Sitting up and shaping the red silk sheets around your naked body. Your hair probably a mess, but you needed to get a point across. “You never spend time with me. Not even an hour.”

“I’m spending time with you now,” He says, redoing his tie.

“Howard Anthony Walter Stark,” You burn holes into the back of his head. “You know good and damn well that’s not what I mean.”

You watch him intently as he walks over to the closet, picking out suspenders to match. He avoids your glares but takes careful note of your eye-rolls.

“Not a date, nothing. Not even intimacy in how long?” You chastise him. “Do you still love me?”

Okay, half sleep you likes to say things you don’t necessarily mean to say. But you were emotional right now and you really needed him to be here with you. You were really upset and that caused you to be on the verge of tears.

“Hey hey,” He rushes over to you, “Don’t cry, princess.”

His thumb caresses your cheek, wiping away the few tears that slipped. It was a bit bratty of you, but you were highly upset. You put on your best mean mug and pout and moved away. Looking across the room, avoiding all eye contact with him.

“No no no,” He turns your head with both his hands, making you look at him. “Look at me.”

You glared at him for five seconds before moving your eyes elsewhere. You attempted to move your head but he held you in place.

“I’m going to leave work early, and then we’re going out for dinner alright?” He asks you but didn’t get an answer.

“Alright?” He asks once more.

“Pinky promise,” You held up your pinky.

“I promise,” He removed a hand from your face, interlocking your pinkies together.

You take your hand back and he looks at you. He studies your face for a moment, smiling at you. Then, he places wet kisses all over your face, causing you to laugh. He knows it’s your weakness.

“Can’t you just stay here?” You grab his hand when he gets up off the bed. He walks back over to the dresser, pondering over which cologne he’ll wear today. “Stay for me?”

“Come on, babydoll, I gotta get to work,” He sprays on his signature cologne three times. Giving you that warm feeling inside. “Otherwise, you know I’d stay. But I have to leave.”

“But, I don’t want you to leave, Papi.” You pout out.

He stops what he’s doing, looking up at you through the mirror. You’ve got him where you want him. He takes a deep breath in and you can see his brown eyes get even darker. He turns around, and slowly strides over to you.

“Now baby girl,” He looks down at you, fidgeting with his tie. “You know I have to get to work. How else could we afford, this?”

He surveys the room. He’s right. The place was grand and wonderful, a house that people would dream of for years to come. With five bedrooms and six bathrooms, not to mention a kitchen that was to die for. And Howard only thought of it as a starter home. You take a deep breath and look up at him. But not before your eyes survey every inch of his body as he stood tall in front of you. Stopping at the slight tent in his trousers, then flicking back up to meet his eyes.

You looked back down at your lap. His right hand instantly going to your head, rubbing his fingers around your scalp.

“But,” You start again. You hand grazing over his growing bulge, grabbing it. “I need you, Papi.”

He sucks in his breath, trying to control himself. He smirks down at you. And you continue palming him through his pants, feeling him grow. He takes his hand off your head and removes your hand from him. He takes matters into his own hands, taking off his suspenders and unbuckling his belt. You jump to the opportunity, pulling down his pants and underwear. His cock springing free from its restraints.

“I’m going to make you feel good, Papi.” You grab his cock in your warm hands. He moans at the feeling. The first time in weeks that you’ve touched his cock.

You run your thumb over his tip, spreading his precum around. You pump his cock, moaning. You haven’t even been touched yet but you’ve been so touch starved. This is really getting to you, you could cry. You hold onto his dick, moving to the edge of the bed, getting on the floor. Being on your knees you’re now at a perfect dick to mouth ratio. You sank your mouth onto him, twisting your head, while you hollow out your mouth. With what wasn’t in your mouth, you pump, keeping him feeling satisfaction.

You grab at his thighs, deciding to deepthroat him. You widen your mouth, lowering onto his cock. He holds the back of your head, moaning out. It’s been so long since you’ve done this. A long time since you both felt the touch of one another. Howard honestly felt like he could come in your mouth right here, right now. You wouldn’t even complain, his cum was like oxygen at the moment, you needed it. Whether inside you or on you.

You took him out of your mouth, spitting onto his cock, pumping him. Your wrist moved up and down at a moderate pacing. Howard’s moaning didn’t stop and you loved it. You always loved the sounds of his moans. His voice was always heavenly, and his moans, as sinful as they were, were angelic.

“Are you going to cum, daddy?” You ask, looking him in the eye while you pump him.

“Fuck, babydoll,” He throws his head back, closing his eyes. “Let me cum inside you.”

You smile, letting go of his cock and getting onto the bed. You give him the biggest smile, ready to feel all of him. You spread your legs for him, and he bends, lining up to your entrance. He cheekily rubs his tip up and down your slit, though it was mostly for his pleasure. He moans as he does it, slapping his cock against your clit. Bringing it back down, he slowly eases into you.

He threw his head back, holding onto your thighs. He let out a loud, long moan, as did you. He was finally inside of you. After long months of waiting, and god did he stretch you out so good. He didn’t move, no, cause right now was about savoring the moment. The both of you being so touch starved, you could cum all over his cock.

“Please move, Papi.” You pleaded. He sucked in his breath, looking down.

The sight was so beautiful to him. His cock getting ready to be buried inside your delicious cunt. It was to die for. He thrust all of himself into you, suiting you up, letting you adjust to his size. Words could not describe how bad you two wanted this; how bad you needed this. Like, your heart was aching right now. Not only did you need him inside of you, you needed him to hold you, to love you, talk to you. You missed this and you missed him.

You look into his eyes while he makes slow and steady thrusts into you. He was taking his time and you weren’t mad at that. You didn’t know what to do. You wanted to reach out and grab him, bringing him into a loving, yet thirsty kiss. But you did nothing, everything felt overwhelming, but a good kind of overwhelming. Every time you would tighten around him, he would twitch inside of you. Adding much more pleasure to you.

Your eyes threatened to close as he kept fucking you. It was slow, but his pacing was picking up. Still enough to savor the moment though. His hands stayed on your upper thighs. His eyes watching intently as he thrust inside of you. This was better than any play or movie he’s watched. Your breathing was heavy and out of sync. You felt everything either in your heart, your stomach or in your cunt. He watched as he’d thrust himself all into you, rubbing his pelvis against your clit, then pulling himself out. He was amazed.

“Fuck, baby.” He slammed into you. “You feel so good.”

You loved when he praised you. Congratulating you on how good you tasted, how warm your mouth was or how beautiful you looked. Whether sexual or not, Howard had a marvelous way with words and he knew it.

“Oh baby you look so fucking good,” He cooed out to you.

You felt that familiar feeling. That tightness in your pelvic region that you could feel in your chest. You lazily rubbed your clit. You couldn’t control yourself, moans all over the place. You could feel that this was going to be the most euphoric orgasm of your life. The slowness, the build up. The way he fucked into you for the first time in a while. You felt a stream of tears fall down your face as you whimpered.

“I know babydoll. Daddy knows.” His thrusts got faster. You both were close and any minute now you could feel his hot cum dripping inside you.

You grasp at the silk sheets, balling your fists. The grip he had on your thighs and the way he hit your cervix with every thrust sent you to the edge. He let go of one your thighs, pushing your hand away from your clit. He began rubbing your clit in circles with his thumb. You gasped because that simple action sent you off the edge and into your orgasm.

It was like everything went dark. Your legs were shaking, your heart was nearly beating out of your chest. You let out a silent scream too. He continued his attack on your clit, still thrusting into you. You shook and tightened around him. He slowed down his thrusts, moaning out. He came to a complete halt, squeezing tightly on your left thigh. He dropped his head down, groaning as he spilled his seed into you.

Riding it out, he continued to thrust with what energy he had left. Your eyes were still shut tightly, not fully down from your high yet. You could feel him filling you up with his cum, making you feel like you’ve cum once more. You continued to shake as he stopped thrusting, laughing at you. You opened your eyes, heart still beating rapidly; legs still shaking. He smiled down at you, god if he didn’t miss your perfect little face. How beautiful you looked before, during, and after climaxing.

He leaned down, dick still inside of you and kissed your lips gently. You kissed back. This was the icing on the cake. You needed it, all of it.

“What do you say I call off work and take you shopping?” He asked. “You deserve it.”


End file.
